Photo
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: Hanya curahan hati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih galau akibat cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan malah bertemu dengan sang pujaan, Akashi, di saat ia masih berusaha move on. Bersama Kise, Aomine, dan Midorima, mereka berlima melakukan tester foto untuk foto bersama dengan Basket All Star 2009 nantinya. / Don't like, don't read! / Cover NOT Mine! / Not happy or bad ending.


Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Beberapa bulan terakhir menjadi pengangguran, tapi di bulan September nanti akan menjadi mahasiswa baru di sebuah universitas swasta jurusan literatur Jepang. Walau masih menganggur, aku juga punya kesibukkan sendiri di rumah.

Aku ingin menerbitkan novel.

Namun karena banyak hal, novel yang sedang kukerjakan ini jadi terhambat.

Lalu hari ini, aku diajak kumpul oleh teman-teman semasa SMA untuk membicarakan suatu hal. Kise-kun ingin kami—mantan tim basket dari berbagai tim yang seumuran dengannya—melakukan pengambilan gambar di suatu studio yang sering menjadikannya sebagai model pemotretan mereka. Ini murni foto pribadi, tak ada maksud untuk dimasukkan ke dalam majalah sport seperti sebelumnya. Katanya juga, sang fotografer ingin memfoto kami dengan ikhlas, tanpa bayaran.

Dan di sinilah aku berada, di depan sebuah mall yang cukup terkenal dan ramai di Shibuya.

"Haaah, aku yakin belum ada yang datang," gumamku seraya masuk.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke** disclaimer by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei

 **Photo** by **Oto Ichiiyan**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama, Romance**

 **Pair :** **—**

 **Warning :** One-shoot. Full of Kuroko's POV. OOC, typos, etc. Jangan berharap alur dan akhirnya menyenangkan (happy ending). Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

Lokasi pertemuan ada di _foodcourt_ lantai empat. Aku langsung ke sana sambil membuka _chatting_ grup _Basuke All Star 2009_. Itu grup yang dibuat Kise-kun untuk para pemain yang seumuran dengannya dan hanya yang ia kenal yang dimasukkan ke dalam grup. Tak banyak yang muncul dalam grup saat sedang membahas suatu hal. Bahkan sudah hampir setengah _member_ keluar dari grup.

Seperti kali ini, yang _on_ tidak lebih dari sepuluh orang.

Topik yang dibahas yaitu pertemuan hari ini. Banyak yang tidak bisa datang karena berbagai macam alasan. Mulai dari yang sudah sibuk kuliah seperti Furihata-kun dan Murasakibara-kun. Atau ada urusan lain yang menurutku hanya sekedar alasan remeh supaya ia tidak ikut ke pertemuan.

Alisku berkedut menahan emosi.

Belum ada yang datang.

Walau aku tahu, ini agak memaksa dan terkesan mendadak, tapi setidaknya kalau memang ada waktu ya datang. Aku agak emosi begitu membaca balasan dari Aomine-kun. Yang kutahu dari Momoi-san, ia masih belum mulai belajar di akademi kepolisian. Sama sepertiku, masih menganggur.

Kakiku kembali melangkah setelah memperhatikan keadaan sekitarku. Sejauh mata memandang, aku belum melihat teman-teman yang kukenal berkeliaran di _foodcourt_.

Jariku menari di atas _keyword_ ponsel saat aku menggunakan ekskalator untuk turun ke lantai tiga.

* * *

 **Kuroko31 :** _Aku sudah sampai di mall, 30 menit lagi kalian belum datang, aku akan pulang._

* * *

Daripada menunggu di _foodcourt_ sendiri, aku lebih memilih menunggu sambil berkeliling mall. Kata Kise-kun, studionya kecil dan itu studio kedua si fotografer. Bisa dibilang studio pribadinya, tapi kualitasnya sangat bagus.

 _Ting!_

Ada balasan _chat_ di grup.

* * *

 **KiRyou7 :** _Sebentar lagi aku ke sana, jangan pulang dulu ya, Kurokocchi~ \\(~)7_

 **Police Daiki :** _Sorry, telat datang. Baru bangun tidur. ~_~_

 **KiRyou7 :** _Aominecchi kebo! :v_

 **Police Daiki :** _Urusee!_

 **Akashi_Seijuurou :** _Aku jalan ke foodcourt. Sebentar lagi sampai._

 **FuriFuri :** _Aku juga otw~_

 **Akashi_Seijuurou :** _Otw ke kampus maksudnya, huh?_

* * *

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat _chat_ grup. Furihata-kun tidak datang, perasaanku jadi tidak tenang sekarang. Kagami-kun yang sering menemaniku pergi kemana-mana juga tidak datang. Katanya hari ini ada penyuluhan sebagai mahasiswa baru di kampusnya.

Kakiku melangkah memutari lantai tiga mall, hanya sekedar berkeliling.

Tadi Akashi-kun sempat _on_ di _chat_ dan bilang sudah sampai di mall. Aku pun memilih kembali berjalan menuju ekskalator yang ada di ujung koridor, tapi tetap tidak melihat sosoknya.

Tunggu...

Hanya Akashi-kun yang sudah sampai?

Jantungku mulai berdetak secara liar. Kutarik napas lalu menghembuskannya lewat mulut secara perlahan. Ternyata aku masih merasa seperti ini, padahal sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak hari itu. Aku menggeleng pelan sambil menghentikan langkahku di dekat ekskalator.

Dari tempatku berada, aku bisa melihat para pengunjung yang naik-turun ekskalator dari sini.

Lima menit aku menunggu, mataku menangkap sosok yang tak asing bagiku.

Akashi-kun.

Reflek aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke lantai empat, lantai teratas mall yang tampak lebih ramai. Mengingat sekarang masih jam makan siang, lantai yang lebih banyak terisi restoran-restoran itu jadi ramai pengunjung. Tiba-tiba aku merasa bersalah pada Furihata-kun.

Gawat...

 _Negative thinking_ lagi.

Bahu kiriku dicolek bersamaan dengan harum permen rasa stroberi tertangkap oleh indera penciumanku. Pasti itu Akashi-kun, tapi kenapa baunya...

"Kuroko? Kenapa di sini?"

Itu suara Akashi-kun.

Aku pun menengok sambil memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan hati yang sudah berdegup kencang. Sial. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Akashi-kun setelah kejadian itu. Mestinya aku sudah bisa menerimanya. Aku... juga harus menghapus perasaan ini.

Singkat cerita, aku menyukai Akashi-kun.

Tapi di awal bulan Juni kemarin, Furihata-kun cerita kalau Akashi-kun menyukainya. Ia ingin menjawab 'ya', tapi sialnya aku pernah cerita tentang perasaanku ini yang sempat kagum padanya.

Ya, aku tidak bilang secara jelas.

Aku mengaku, aku hanya mengaguminya. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu, setelah kemenangan Seirin yang pertama di turnamen nasional.

 _"Dugaanku benar,"_ balasnya saat itu.

Tapi nyatanya, sekarang dialah yang dipandang spesial oleh Akashi-kun.

Meski aku tidak tahu secara jelas tentang hubungan mereka, tapi aku tahu, mereka serius menjalaninya. Kalau bukan karena pengakuanku dulu, mereka berdua pasti sudah lama meresmikan hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih, walau itu adalah hubungan sesama jenis.

Aku merasa bodoh sekali.

Sampai sekarang aku masih berpikiran kalau aku ini bodoh.

"Sekarang malah melamun."

Mataku berkedip beberapa kali begitu tahu sedang dipandangi oleh laki-laki yang tingginya hanya lebih beberapa centi dariku. Di sampingnya ada Midorima-kun yang juga ikut memandangiku. "Aa, aku mencium parfum dengan bau yang aneh," akuku.

"Ini tidak aneh- _no da yo_!" seru si rambut hijau lumut.

Hmm, _lucky item_ -kah?

"Hah..." Aku bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu di _foodcourt_?" tanya Akashi-kun.

Aku balik memandangnya dalam hitungan kurang dari tiga detik sebelum mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah yang lain. Itu reflek. "Karena belum ada yang datang, aku pilih untuk berkeliling sebentar di lantai tiga," jawabku datar.

"Kalau gitu, ayo ke _foodcourt_ ," ajaknya.

"Sekalian makan?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Sejujurnya makanan di _foodcourt_ itu harganya mahal-mahal. Untuk sekarang, aku hanya bisa mengandalkan uang tabunganku kalau ingin membeli sesuatu. Okaasan tidak memberiku uang saku seperti saat aku masih menjadi siswa. Mau minta pun rasanya tidak enak.

Midorima-kun tidak menyahut, ia hanya diam memperhatikan kami.

"Mm, sebenarnya tidak juga, memang Kuroko mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Akashi-kun lagi.

 _Vanilla shake_.

Hanya itu yang terpikirkan di otakku.

"Aku ingin minum _vanilla shake_ di majiba," jawabku.

"Majiba juga ada 'kan di lantai dua? Kita ke sana saja. Lagipula, bukannya studio foto ada di lantai dua juga- _no da yo_ ," sumbang Midorima-kun.

"Ya sudah, kita pindah tempat ketemuan," putus Akashi-kun.

Kami pun memakai ekskalator untuk turun ke lantai dua. Majiba ada di pojok mall, sehingga dari jalan pun bisa terlihat bagian dalamnya. Tiap ke sini, aku memang terbiasa makan di majiba tersebut. Bersama Kagami-kun atau Ogiwara-kun. Tapi dua kali pernah makan di sana dengan Furihata-kun.

* * *

Selama perjalanan ke majiba, aku hanya bicara dengan Midorima-kun tentang lucky item-nya hari ini. Akashi-kun hanya diam sambil memimpin jalan di depan.

"Kise sedang apa? Sampai telat datang?" tanya Akashi-kun saat aku dan Midorima-kun duduk berhadapan sambil menaruh nampan di atas meja. Aku merasa segan untuk duduk di depan Akashi-kun yang masih kosong. Menurutku, tempat itu hanya untuk Furihata-kun.

"Ada _meeting_ sebentar di studio utama agensinya," jawabku singkat.

"Ooh. Padahal sebentar lagi harus masuk ke akademi penerbangan," sahut Akashi-kun.

"Lalu, bukannya Midorima-kun juga ada penyuluhan hari ini?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmph! Ditunda sampai lusa besok," jawabnya seraya membenarkan letak kacamata dengan jari tengah tangan kirinya. "Sebenarnya hari ini aku ada janji, tapi demi kalian, aku membatalkannya. Berterimakasihlah," lanjut Midorima-kun. Dasar _tsundere_.

Tak banyak yang kami bertiga bicarakan selama menunggu Kise-kun. Pembicaraan tentang foto bersama itu takkan dimulai kalau yang mengusulkan rencana belum datang. Aku memilih untuk diam saat mereka berdua bicara tentang dunia musik. Sesekali menimbrung jika ditanya. Lebih banyak Akashi-kun yang bertanya mengenai kuliahku.

Aku juga baru tahu, Akashi-kun memilih untuk kuliah di Universitas Tokyo, sama seperti Midorima-kun. Hanya beda jurusan. Akashi-kun di jurusan manajemen, Midorima-kun di jurusan kedokteran.

Haaah...

Aku cukup senang.

Walau aku tahu, bukan aku yang pertama mendengar kabar kalau Akashi-kun diterima di universitas bertaraf internasional itu. Bukan aku, tapi Furihata-kun yang tahu lebih dulu. Aku meringis diam-diam memikirkannya. Oh ayolah, hati. Turuti perintah majikanmu untuk berhenti menyukainya.

Berhenti bereaksi senang secara berlebihan atas semua kabar tentangnya.

" _Chiiisu_!" Suara cempreng khas Kise-kun terdengar.

"Kise-kun, _osoi_ ," kataku mengeluh dengan nada datar.

" _Gomen_ , Kurokocchi~!" Tanpa disuruh, ia sudah duduk di kursi kosong tepat di samping kananku. Laki-laki yang kelebihan energi itu mengipaskan wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. "Ya ampun, di luar panas sekali- _ssu_! Aku sampai harus berlari dari seberang jalan untuk menghindar dari sinar matahari," curhatnya dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Lebay," komentarku seraya menyeruput _vanilla shake_.

" _Hidoi-ssu_!" Muka Kise-kun memelas kemudian.

"Siapa suruh telat- _no da yo_!" murka Midorima-kun.

" _Gomen_ , Midorimacchi~! Serius deh, _meeting_ -nya dadakan, dan aku diharuskan ikut- _ssu_! Padahal aku sudah bilang akan _resign_ bulan ini," curhatnya lagi sambil memasang wajah cemberut. "Ah! Aku minta _cola-_ nya ya, Midorimacchi!" Segelas softdrink Midorima-kun pun berpindah tempat ke tangan Kise-kun.

"Oi—"

Belum sempat diprotes oleh yang punya, Kise-kun sudah menyeruput minuman itu lewat sedotan.

" _Arigatou-ssu_!" seru Kise-kun lalu mengembalikannya ke atas nampan Midorima-kun.

"Sikapmu benar-benar tidak berubah ya, Kise," komentar Akashi-kun yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan. Kise-kun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Masih tetap menjijikkan," lanjutnya tenang dan membuat kekehan itu berhenti, digantikan atmosfer _gloomy_ di sekitar Kise-kun.

"Kau harus menggantinya dengan yang baru- _no da yo_!" suruh Midorima-kun.

"Tapi 'kan tinggal setengahnya. Berbagi sedikit dengan teman sendiri, tidak apa-apa, kan?" sahut Kise-kun tak acuh.

Kedua mataku menatap pergerakan Midorima-kun yang tengah membuka penutup gelas dan menaruhnya di atas nampan. Ia tak mau memakai sedotan yang sempat terkena mulut Kise-kun. "Kau harus tanggung jawab kalau aku tertular penyakitmu, Kise," ancamnya.

Kise-kun merengut. "Aku tidak berpenyakitan, tahu."

"Tidak ada yang tahu 'kan ke depannya bagaimana?"

"Midorimacchi menyumpahiku! Tega!"

Midorima-kun mendengus pelan.

"Siapa lagi yang mau datang- _ssu_?" tanya Kise-kun.

Mulutku sempat terbuka saat Akashi-kun menyahut, "Aomine."

"Lalu?"

"Sepertinya hanya kita berlima yang menganggur," ucap Akashi-kun. Dengan tenang ia memakan stik kentang tanpa mencolekkannya ke saus. "Sekarang saja diajak kumpul sudah susah, bagaimana rencananya akan jadi kalau seperti ini?"

Itu keluhan Akashi-kun yang pertama di hari ini.

"Mereka sudah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing- _no da yo_."

" _Sou-ssu ka_..." Kise-kun menghela napas. "Kudengar, Takaocchi akan kuliah di Hiroshima, benarkah?" Matanya nengerling ke arah teman 'terdekat', Takao-kun.

"Malah sudah ngekos di sana, katanya," sambungku.

"Dia hanya ikut tes di sana selama tiga hari. Tapi sayangnya gagal, jadi dia ingin kuliah di sini," jelas Midorima-kun. "Dia yang cerita sendiri- _no da yo_ ," tambahnya saat mataku menyipit ke arah laki-laki yang duduk di depanku.

"Furihatacchi dan Murasakibaracchi sudah mulai kuliah ya, makanya tidak datang," gumam Kise-kun.

"Kalian ada waktu luang lagi kapan?" tanya Akashi-kun.

"Aku masih luang sampai pertengahan September," jawabku.

"Sama- _ssu_!"

"Aku sama denganmu, Akashi."

Terdengar helaan napas berat setelahnya. "Rasanya percuma kalau yang datang sedikit. Menentukan tanggalnya yang susah kalau yang datang itu-itu saja. Bicara lewat _chat_ grup pasti banyak yang SR. Akhir-akhirnya juga batal," ucap Akashi-kun panjang lebar.

Itu termasuk keluhan.

"Terus bagaimana?" tanya Kise-kun lesu.

"Terpaksa fotonya hari Minggu—"

"—belum tentu luang." Akashi-kun menyela pendapat Midorima-kun.

"Hmph, kalau begitu yaaa hari libur nasional atau semester," ucap Midorima-kun sebelum meminum _softdrink_ -nya.

"Itu terlalu lama. Belum tentu libur per semesternya sama," tukasku.

"Ya sudah, hari ini kita _tester_ dulu. Bisa 'kan, Kise?" tanya Akashi-kun.

Kise-kun mengangguk. "Bisa, kok! Tadi aku sudah bilang padanya kalau hari ini mungkin kita akan _tester_."

"Kalau begitu, kita langsung ke sana," putus Akashi-kun.

"Aomine-kun belum datang," kataku mengingatkan.

"Si kebo itu ditinggal sa—"

"—enak saja main tinggal. Yo! _Sorry_ , telat!" Sosok yang dibicarakan datang dan berdiri di belakang Midorima-kun. "Tapi aku ingin makan dulu. Pagi ini belum sarapan, nih," kata Aomine-kun dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

"Beli makanannya lalu makan sambil jalan ke studio. Kita tunggu sampai satu menit—"

"—oi!"

"Satu."

Aomine-kun berdecak mendengar keputusan sepihak dari Akashi-kun. Ia pun melenggang ke kasir untuk beli makanan. _Mood_ Akashi-kun sedang buruk sekarang. Nada kesal terdengar dari tiap perkataannya tadi. Kulihat ia sudah menghabiskan segelas tehnya dan bersiap pergi ke studio.

Kise-kun menyikut pelan lenganku. "Akashicchi benar-benar marah?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin."

* * *

"Permisiii," salam Kise-kun sambil membuka pintu studio. Dari luar terlihat jelas kalau ada yang sedang melakukan pemotretan. Para staf mondar-mondar di sana lalu salah satunya menyuruh kami menunggu di dalam. Kami pun masuk dan menunggu di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

"Biasanya seramai inikah?" tanyaku pada Kise-kun yang duduk di samping kananku.

"Tidak juga- _ssu_. Mungkin sedang ada proyek atau semacamnya."

Aku mengangguk lalu melirik seseorang yang duduk di sebelah kiriku.

Mata _ruby_ -nya menatap layar LCD yang tengah menampilkan beberapa gambar. Kemungkinan itu hasil dari pemotretan sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar aku ikut memperhatikan foto-foto itu. Semua obyek foto terlihat bahagia. Saat difoto nanti, apa aku bisa sebahagia itu?

Ah, senyum sedikit saja juga sudah cukup.

"Aa~ Jadi ingat foto sewaktu di ar—aw! Sakit, Kise _teme_!"

"Ehehehe, Aominecchi bicara apa, sih?"

Mendadak Aomine-kun bicara soal arcade. Aku tentu mengingatnya. Rahasia sewaktu kami masih SMP itu tidak boleh sampai diketahui Akashi-kun. Sekarang dengan bodohnya Aomine-kun keceplosan membicarakan hal itu. Untung Kise-kun langsung memotong ucapannya dengan menginjak kaki Aomine-kun.

Pasti sakit.

"Foto apa, Aomine?"

Tanpa menengok, aku menjawab pertanyaan Akashi-kun. "Foto Aomine-kun yang ketiduran di atap sekolah."

"Aku tidak tanya padamu, Kuroko."

 _Jleb._

"Bukan foto apa-apa, Akashi. Hanya foto biasa- _no da yo_ ," kata Midorima-kun.

Mataku melirik ke kiri, Akashi-kun sedang menatap tajam dua bola mata berwarna hijau gelap. " _Mood_ -ku semakin buruk sekarang karena kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," ujarnya tidak suka.

"Bukan begitu, tapi memang karena tak ada hubungannya denganmu, Akashi," sahut Aomine sambil meringis.

"Benar- _ssu_!" Kise-kun mengangguk beberapa kali, mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Kuroko."

"Aomine-kun benar."

Aku memberi isyarat pada Midorima-kun yang duduk di samping Akashi-kun untuk membantuku. Hal itu membuat Akashi-kun mendesis pelan lalu bergumam, "Terserah kalian."

"Oh! Ryouta-kun sudah datang!" Seorang pria paruh baya datang menghampiri kami dengan kamera DSLR menggantung di leher. Ia berdiri tepat di depanku dengan lemari kaca yang tingginya satu meter sebagai pemisah. Kemungkinan ia adalah fotografer yang dimaksud Kise-kun. "Hanya berempat?"

Haaah...

Keberadaanku tidak disadari lagi.

"O-oh, ada temanku satu lagi kok, tepat di depanmu," kata Kise-kun.

Kepalaku menunduk sedikit. " _Doumo_."

Ia memekik kemudian tersenyum sedikit. Mendadak wajahnya yang putih bersih tanpa jenggot maupun kumis itu mendekati wajahku. Reflek, aku memundurkan tubuhku. Ia tertawa pelan. "Maaf, maaf. Aku tak melihatmu tadi. Tapi aku cukup kaget karena melewatkan obyek foto _semanis_ ini," katanya santai.

"Maaf, saya laki-laki. Dan saya tidak manis," koreksiku.

"Aa, jangan terlalu dibawa serius, Kurokocchi. Sato-san hanya bercanda," kata Kise-kun dengan nada panik.

"Aku juga bercanda kok," sahutku datar.

"Muka dan suaramu seperti tidak ada niat untuk bercanda, Tetsu," kata Aomine-kun.

Fotografer itu hanya tertawa. "Kita bicarakan hal itu nanti saja. Sekarang kalian ingin difoto, kan?"

"Iya- _ssu_! Mohon bantuannya!" seru Kise-kun.

Setelahnya kami digiring ke tempat pengambilan foto. Tempatnya cukup luas ditambah satu ruang ganti di pojok dekat pintu masuk. Di sebelahnya ada beberapa perlengkapan yang biasa dijadikan aksesoris pengunjung untuk foto. Tapi kebanyakan adalah boneka serta bantal berbulu.

"Karena ini _tester_ dan yang meminta adalah Ryouta-kun, jadi kugratiskan. Hanya sekali ini saja, ya," kata Sato-san.

Kami berterimakasih dengan berbagai macam gerakan.

"Pilih _background_ -nya dulu, aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar," pamitnya.

Di tembok dekat pintu ruang ganti, ada selembar kertas ukuran A3. Ada 20 gambar yang bisa dijadikan _background_. Dari semua itu, aku cukup tertarik dengan _background_ jalan setapak yang pinggirannya tertutupi salju. Lalu ada juga sebuah rumah kecil yang dilukis seolah jauh dari jalan setapak itu. Di ujung jalan setapak tersebut ada satu tiang lampu ukuran sedang yang menerangi kegelapan malam penuh bintang.

"Yang ini bagus."

Aku agak terkesiap begitu melihat jari telunjuk Akashi-kun menunjuk gambar yang sedari tadi menarik perhatianku. "Ya, itu juga bagus," kataku menyetujui.

"Putih polos saja, itu agak gelap," komentar Aomine-kun.

"Bilang saja, Aomine-kun takut tidak terlihat," tandasku.

"Oi, Tetsu _teme_!"

"Ihihi, untuk kali ini, kita mengalah saja pada Aominecchi," kata Kise-kun.

"Hmph! Aku terserah kalian, asal jangan _background_ hijau," kata Midorima-kun memberi pendapat.

" _Deal_ , pakai _background_ putih," putus Akashi-kun.

"Sudah memilih?" tanya Sato-san.

" _Background_ putih polos, ya!" jawab Kise-kun.

Sato-san menyiapkan lensa kamera, sedang salah satu staf menyiapkan background sambil mengobrol dengan Kise-kun. Aku yang baru pertama kali datang ke studio foto hanya memandangi ruangan dari atas ke bawah, dari kiri ke kanan. Mencoba memindai semua yang ada di studio karena ini bisa jadi refrensi untuk naskah novelku.

"Sudah siap! Ayo mulai pemotretannya!" seru Sato-san.

* * *

Selama pemotretan, jantungku tidak bisa tenang. Aku sendiri bingung, mungkin karena aku tidak terbiasa dibidik kamera secara terang-terangan seperti itu. Bukan hanya aku, Midorima-kun juga kaku saat difoto. Kata Sato-san, hanya dia yang suka sekali pasang _poker face_.

Kami berlima melihat hasilnya dari layar LCD yang ada di depan ruang pemotretan, tempat kami menunggu tadi. Dari sepuluh foto, aku tersenyum di empat foto. Itu pun hanya sedikit.

Beda sekali dengan Kise-kun yang kelewat ekspresif dengan Aomine-kun.

Akashi-kun yang selalu memilih posisi agak berjauhan dariku juga hanya tersenyum. Beberapa lagi ia tengah menyeringai dan itu sangat menyeramkan. Tapi tetap, terlihat—uhuk— _cool_. Maaf, mendadak tenggorokanku jadi gatal.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan kiri. Sewaktu difoto, aku sempat berharap bisa bersebelahan dengannya. Tapi aku langsung menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Tanpa diberitahu pun, aku langsung menghindar dan menarik Kise-kun untuk foto di sebelahku dengan posisi duduk.

Karena sekali lagi aku sadar.

Di sebelahnya bukan tempatku.

Kalau ada Furihata-kun, pasti akan ditempati olehnya.

Ya Tuhan, jauhkan pikiran aneh itu dariku.

"Midorima, ekspresimu aneh sekali," komentar Aomine-kun yang diakhir dengan tawa geli.

"A-aku hanya mengikuti instruksi- _no da yo_!" sahut shooter terbaik itu marah plus malu.

Tawa keluar dari mulutku, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Kise-kun langsung berseru akan mencetak foto absurd tapi langka tersebut. Di situ kami berlima mengeluarkan ekspresi aneh kami. Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun saling cubit pipi dengan tatapan kesal. Midorima-kun menarik bibir sebelah kiri ke atas sehingga giginya terlihat sedikit, dan tubuhnya agak membelakangi Kise-kun. Akashi-kun yang berdiri agak ke depan di antara Midorima-kun dan Kise-kun menjulurkan lidah ke kiri. Tangan kanan membentuk huruf 'v' dengan jari telunjuk menempel di dagu. Aku hanya menggembungkan kedua pipi sambil menaruh jari telunjuk ke bibir. Rahasia yang kusimpan baik-baik kini kubuka, yaitu mataku bisa kubuat jadi jereng.

Kise-kun tertawa. "Ya ampun, ini foto terlangka yang pernah ada!"

"Matamu ternyata bisa jereng ya, Kuroko," kata Akashi-kun sambil tersenyum geli.

"Tolong rahasiakan karena aku takkan mau memasang pose itu lagi," pintaku.

"Akashi, posemu sok seksi, jadi aneh," komentar Midorima-kun.

"Hoo, kau mau protes, Midorima?" tanya Akashi-kun dengan nada mengancam. Yang ditanya langsung bergedik ngeri lalu menjauhkan diri. "Mau dicetak sekalian?" tanyanya pada yang lain.

"Aku cetak satu saja, yang kelihatan formal itu," tanganku menunjuk salah satu foto yang ada di layar.

Foto yang ingin kucetak terlihat mirip poster _boyband_ dengan lima personil. Kami semua berdiri _stay cool_ dengan aku dan Akashi-kun berdiri di antara Midorima-kun, Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun. Posisinya sama seperti di foto absurd sebelumnya, hanya beda gaya.

Midorima-kun memegang _frame_ yang ada di atas hidung dengan jari tengah pada tangan kirinya. Akashi-kun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket levis sambil memandang tajam ke arah kamera. Kise-kun yang ada di tengah-tengah terlihat memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana dan menyeringai. Di sampingnya, tangan kanan Aomine-kun bertolak pinggang dengan tangan kiri menyisir rambut biru gelapnya. Seringaian menyebalkan juga tampak di wajah Aomine-kun. Aku hanya memasang muka datar sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Hmph, aku minta _copy_ -annya saja, Kise," kata Midorima-kun.

"Oke- _ssu_! Aominecchi mau cetak juga?"

Aomine-kun berpikir sebentar. "Foto yang absurd."

"Cie nyamain~," goda Kise-kun.

"Berisik."

Perasaanku saja atau hubungan mereka jadi lebih dekat ya akhir-akhir ini?

Kami berempat melirik Akashi-kun yang masih setia menatap layar LCD dengan tatapan serius. Ia agak menarik bibirnya ke atas sedikit. "Aku cetak foto ini. Semuanya senyum," katanya sambil menunjuk salah satu foto yang ia pilih untuk dicetak.

Iya, benar.

Semuanya senyum dengan gaya lebih santai, termasuk Midorima-kun.

"Matsunaga-san, aku ingin cetak fotonya!" seru Kise-kun, bermaksud untuk meminta bantuan. Yang dipanggil pun datang. "Aku dapat tiket gratis foto untuk hari ini. Bisa gratis cetak fotonya juga, kan?" tanyanya.

"Hmm, sebentar, aku tanyakan dulu pada Sato-san."

Selang beberapa menit.

"Boleh, asalkan kalian datang lagi kapan-kapan dengan massa yang lebih banyak dari yang sekarang," kata laki-laki yang dipanggil Matsunaga-san dengan nada bercanda.

"Sekalian di- _copy_ ke CD ya, _please_?" Kise-kun menatap lakia-laki itu dengan tatapan memohon.

Matsunaga-san menghela napas. "Baiklah, Tuan Model yang manja."

Hanya dengan waktu lima menit, foto-foto tadi sudah dicetak. Tinggal menunggu semua foto disalin ke CD.

Aku menatap foto yang ada di tangan kananku.

Mestinya ini jadi foto biasa, tapi aku merasa, ini adalah foto terakhirku.

Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?

Aku tidak berpikir aku akan mati secepat itu. Hanya... Aku hanya berpikir, aku takkan sebebas dulu untuk berfoto dengannya. Dengan Akashi-kun, maksudku. Sejak tahu hubungan mereka, aku jadi harus menjaga sikap.

Demi ikatan persahabatan.

Mungkin sekarang aku masih kesulitan mengontrol perasaanku. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku yakin perasaan ini akan berubah. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak kurasakan dan malah kujaga selama hampir dua tahun terakhir ini akan menghilang.

Mudah-mudahan sih, iya.

Oh, aku mulai mengatakan hal yang aneh lagi.

"Kau kenapa, Tetsu? Senyum-senyum begitu," heran Aomine-kun.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kurokocchi mengkhayal jadi _boyband_ , ya?" tebak Kise-kun tidak nyambung.

"Itu khayalan Kise-kun."

Kapan foto lagi, ya?

"Kapan kita semua foto lagi seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan Akashi-kun membuatku bungkam karena tanpa sadar, kami punya satu pemikiran. Ini memang sering terjadi, saking seringnya sampai ia kuanggap seorang _esper_. Tolong rahasiakan soal ini dari yang lain, terutama dari Akashi-kun.

"Kalau semuanya memang punya waktu luang, biar bisa ikut semua- _no da yo_ ," jawab Midorima-kun.

Aku mengangguk, setuju.

"Terima kasih, Matsunaga-san! Sampaikan salam dan terima kasihku pada Sato-san, ya. Kelihatannya ia sedang sibuk sekarang," ucap Kise-kun pada Matsunaga-san.

Kami berempat ikut berterimakasih.

"Sudah, kan? Satsuki sudah menungguku di majiba," ungkap Aomine-kun setelah kami keluar dari studio. "Oh iya, kau mau ikut?" ajaknya sambil menengok padaku.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan pusat kota," tolakku setelah menggeleng pelan.

"Oke."

"Aku mau langsung pulang, ah! Capek! Akashicchi dan Midorimacchi mau pergi dulu?" tanya Kise-kun pada dua orang yang sekarang tinggal dalam satu daerah yang sama.

"Akashi memintaku untuk menemaninya nonton bioskop- _no da yo_ ," jawab Midorima-kun.

"Ihihi, menggantikan Furihatacchi yang sedang menimba ilmu di distrik sebelah, ya?"

"Diamlah, Kise."

Kise-kun langsung bungkam.

Mataku melirik ke segala arah. Perasaanku masih tidak nyaman kalau mendengar kabar atau segalanya tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Oh ayolah, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau sudah bilang akan menyerah tentang Akashi-kun pada Furihata-kun. Tugasmu sekarang hanya menerima kenyataan.

 _Move on_ , Tetsuya.

Sial, aku belum bisa _move on_.

"Mm, karena sudah selesai, aku pergi duluan, ya?" pamitku.

"Oke, kita pisah di sini. _Bye, bye, minnacchi_!"

Kami pun benar-benar berpisah setelahnya.

Sebelum melangkah, aku memasukkan foto itu ke dalam buku catatan yang selalu kubawa saat berpergian. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Furihata-kun. Lama-lama aku akan jadi kembaran Sakurai-kun karena terus merasa bersalah, padahal aku tak berbuat kesalahan apapun di sini.

Aku datang karena aku masih punya waktu luang.

Kalau aku tidak datang, aku tak tahu alasan apa yang harus kuberikan.

Tidak mungkin 'kan, aku bilang karena tak ada Furihata-kun?

Aku menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali lalu menyimpan buku catatan yang sudah terisi foto itu ke dalam tas. Cepat atau lambat, aku pasti bisa melupakan perasaanku pada Akashi-kun. Meski untuk sekarang, aku harus memasang topeng dengan ekspresi, "Aku baik-baik saja dan aku bahagia sekarang."

Konyol sekali.

Tapi tak ada pilihan lain.

Kau pasti bisa, Tetsuya.

 **~ END ~**

Ini fanfic apa? Kenapa Kurokocchi dkk OOC sekali di sini? #pundung

Saya jelasin sedikit tentang apa yang terjadi kalau readers masih bingung.

Jadi, di sini ada kisah cinta segitiga antara Kuroko-Akashi-Furihata. POV nya Kuroko, pihak yang err, mengalah (saya agak gak yakin dengan penyebutannya #lupakan) dan belum bisa move on. Hubungan Kuroko dan Furihata jadi dekat karena satu klub di Seirin (setting canon di sini). Kuroko yang dekat dengan Furihata jadi penghubung antara Furihata dan Akashi.

Well, kira-kira(?) begitu. By the way, saya mau kasih info. Perihal (tsah) fanfic saya yang berjudul **CRUSH** terpaksa saya discontinued-kan. Saya kena WB untuk fanfic itu, tapi saya punya proyek lain tentang KnB. Saya ingin fokus ke proyek baru ini. Saya mohon maaf! #bow Terima kasih untuk readers, reviewers, silent readers yang membaca fanfic saya. #bow

Terima kritik dan saran lewat kotak Review maupun PM.

Sankyuu! Bye, bye!

CHAU!


End file.
